Girls Friends
by Thunder Light
Summary: Bon alors je vais le dire haut et fort CECI EST UN SLASH FÉMININ ! HG et HL, venez lire en grand nombre ! CHAPITRE 3 UPLOAD
1. Poèmes

Bon alors me revoici ( ça fais trois fois que je dis ça mais bon… ) avec une toute petite nouvelle fic d'un style qui je le crois, N'A JAMAIS ÉTÉ  MIS SUR FF.NET HP EN FRANÇAIS !!

lol je suis tout fière d'être ( je pense… ) la première à le faire sur ff.net hp en français…  ( ok là je me répète…  )

Bon alors je vous dis pas c'est quoi pour l'instant mais vous allez le devinez je crois…     ( même si c'est pas évident des fois un poème, y a même des places où je me comprends pô moi-même lol !! )

Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!! 

Girls Friends

Dans tes yeux bruns chocolat

Je me souviens du jour où je les ai rencontrés

Tels deux oracles de lumière, artistes-rois

De magie et d'amour la passion y a brûlé

Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu me dire

Et de tout, filles uniques, ce qu'on a pu en penser

Tu m'as affirmé, oh il va sans le répéter

Que tu ne m'as pas menti, réel avenir, cruel désir

Passant ces prétentieux, mais oui c'est ça,

Votre nom est Dieu

De disgrâces, d'insultes, de tout ce qu'on t'avais dira

D'énormes montagnes sans de euh…

Sinon, magiques pouvoirs tu possèdes

À cet amour inattendu aucun remède

Ceux de m'emporter avec toi dans le ciel

Nuage et Lune brillants dans le firmament d'air, de tes yeux si clairs

Pour notre ancien point désiré, temps oubliés, vieux jours d'été

Lui aujourd'hui attaqué par son passé, incompris fou d'échiquier

Manipulé, on l'a observé, avant de s'entraîner

Dans ce tourbillon meurtrier

Point actuel de nous-mêmes à peine contrôlé

Aujourd'hui passées sont ces erreurs, ces extases

Évoluées nous sommes, révoltées et magiquement amoureuses

Sinon chose faite le sang déchaîné, déterminé à couler

Ne restant plus que nous deux, dans cette société politiquement écroulée

Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours

Hermione Granger

Virginia Weasley

----------------------------------------------------------

De ta forêt rousse, automne impartial

Il est souvent advenu que mes doigts s'y glissent par temps glacial

Et du mystère que j'en ressortais aussi rouge avec l'air monumental

Dans cette vie où déjà, on est déloyales

De cette vie faite d'escaliers qui ne savent plus où aller

Et de marches et de pierres s'émiettant avec les années

J'entends souvent ta voix m'appeler

Même si prisonnière de mon allée

Gazouillements et vents turbulents t'empêchant de m'atteindre, mon aimée

Sous tes petits airs de petite princesse paysanne, passant subtilement à la douane,

J'ai appris à identifier tes différents  niveaux d'états d'âme

Bien que, prestations magistrales, soient presque impalpables

Il y a toujours et encore ton toi, preuve de ta flamme

Malgré ce que ta famille a pensé, tes frères surtout

Puisqu'ils disaient tous : enfin, tu aurais pu, mais si c'est ce que tu veux…

Te plaçant dans le doute telle une poussée imprévisible d'arbres sur une plaine envahie de serpents

Crochets venimeux t'empoignant et te déchirant

Et aussi, il y a LUI

Il te regardait avec tellement de désir depuis tant de temps

Et moi , arrivant, te l'arrachant

Que ça été dur de lui faire entendre, que tu étais sa sœur et que tu n'étais pas faite pour LUI

Je ne plus compté ces nuits oragées et violentes ou Harry venait se réfugier dans le lit de Lavande, les larmes au yeux, le cœur lourd et triste…

Alors maintenant que j'ai du partir

Je sens à jamais tes élans te peur, de tristesse

Dans mon cœur resté à tes côtés, tirant dans tous les sens pour me ramener

Sache que tu auras à jamais une place dans mon cœur 

Virginia Weasley

Hermione Granger    

Bon alors je crois que vous avez devinez que ceci EST UN SLASH/POÈME FÉMININ ENTRE HERMIONE ET GINNY, classique de mon point de vue je trouve…

Pour tout dire , le poème que Ginny adresse à Hermione est beaucoup plus désordonné, plus rêveur et figuré tandis que celui d'Hermione à Ginny est plus sérieux, clair et précis…

J'ai ainsi voulu démontrer que Ginny et Hermione avait pas le même âge ( hein, dites moi pas !!!!! lol ) parce que si ils avaient été tous les deux pareils, ça aurait fait bizarre moi je trouve… 

Sinon, comme je sais que c'est sûrement un des premiers slash fille français sur hp ( mon dieu je l'ai dit trois fois lol ) je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout le monde aime ça, surtout qui en a qui supporte même pas le Harry/Drago… en 2k

Peut-être si vous avez beaucoup aimé que je ferai l'histoire de Hermione et Ginny jusqu'à ce point, ça dépendra de vos remarques  …

Bobye

Thunder Light qui s'est déniaisée pis qui a écris un slash fille hp français !!!!!! ( holàlà 4e fois… )


	2. Éclats de sentiments

Bon alors suite au nombreuses reviews me disant ( ou m'ordonnant, selon le cas… ) que je DEVAIS faire une histoire suite à mes poèmes , je me suis mis dessus au plus vite pour voir si ça vous intéressait toujours…

Avant d'aller plus loin je vous rappelle que ceci est un SLASH FÉMININ ENTRE HERMIONE ET GINNY( relations entre deux filles pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ), alors si ça vous énerve, si ça vous dégoutte, si ça vous met tout chose, SI VOUS AIMEZ PAS ÇA, passez votre chemin s'y ou plait merci !!

Disclaimer : les persos d'hp appartiennent à Jk et je touche pas d'argent avec cette histoire

L'histoire va rester G pour ce chapitre mais si au long j'ai soudain une « inspiration » très soudaine, je l'écrirai.

Les mots pour les revieweurs sont à la fin du chapitre !!

Bonne lecture !!!!!

Girls Friends

Chapitre 1 : Éclats de sentiments

-Ggggggrrrrrr, on y arrivera jamais…

-Mais si voyons qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je raconte qu'on y arrivera jamais si y a pas un miracle qui vient nous sauver…

-Et bien à moins que tu ne tiennes à l'attendre ton miracle moi je me mets à ce devoir.

-Non attends je vais le faire venir notre miracle… HERMIONE !!!!!

Hermione, qui était à l'autre bout de la salle commune, se retourna à l'appel de son nom pour voir Ron et Harry entourés de papiers et d'essais de formules.  Sachant déjà que les garçons avaient été incapables de faire leur devoir d'astronomie et qu'elle devrait leur donner toutes les réponses, elle soupira et laissa en plan son essai de métamorphose avant de traverser la salle commune et d'atteindre les 2 tables collées sur lesquelles ils avaient travaillées depuis deux heures.

-Hum… Hermione ?

-Oui…

-C'est que vois-tu…

-On aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide…

-Pour notre devoir d'astronomie…

Hermione ne put se retenir et laissa s'échapper un deuxième soupir.  C'était devenu quotidien maintenant, elle ne servait plus qu'à répondre et faire les devoirs des autres, les garçons l'ayant délaissée pour leurs histoires d'amour et leurs problèmes d'ego.  Elle ne les comprenait pas, il lui semblait qu'elle était restée la même.  Il lui semblait…

-Alors…

-Tu veux bien nous aider ?

La jeune fille leur lança un regard désolé, tentant d'affronter leurs petits regards de chiens battus mais c'était perdu d'avance   les yeux d'Harry avaient été, sont et seraient toujours aussi craquants et Ron aurait certainement pu passer un doctorat en expressions faciales avec succès à la minute présente.  Ne pouvant plus lutter contre le sentiment de « bouche-trou », elle soupira encore une fois avant de se laisser glisser dans le fauteuil de velours rouge.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez pas compris ?

Harry et Ron se jetèrent des regards complices ; une fois de plus, Hermione avait craqué.  Tout au fond, ce n'était pas très difficile ; fallait juste savoir comment s'y prendre…

-Heu y'a ça, ça et ça.

-Ok c'est parti.

Et Hermione se lança dans de grandes explications compliquées tout à fait inintéressantes pour deux gars de 16 ans qui avaient de nombreux autres sujets de conversation en réserve.  D'ailleurs, à peine en était-elle au troisième signe astrologique que la jeune Gryffondor sut qu'elle les avait perdus.  Renonçant alors à tout effort ,aussi moindre soit-il, elle prit les deux feuilles de devoirs qui étaient complètement blanches,  écrivit toutes les réponses avant de changer son écriture pour celles d'Harry et de Ron à l'aide d'un coup de baguette magique.  Une fois cela fait, elle entendit Ron l'interpeller à nouveau :

-Wouah merci Hermione je me demande ce qu'on ferait sans toi des fois…

Et il partit avec les livres et les feuilles pour le dortoir des garçons sans aucun regard en arrière ni merci.  Presque aussitôt, Ginny vint prendre sa place, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens et le rouge bourgogne aux joues.

-Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser les filles… dit Harry en remarquant les regards chargés d'éclairs de Ginny mais surtout parce que Lavande venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce accompagnée de Parvati.

Hermione et Ginny suivirent Harry des yeux pendant longtemps – jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière un groupe de filles de 2e année qui se disputait pour avoir la photo de-elles-ne-savaient-plus-trop-qui-ou-quoi qui faisait la première page du magazine à la mode chez les jeunes sorcières – avant de reporter leur attention l'une sur l'autre.

-Oui Gin' qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mes cheveux ont décidé de me déclarer la 9e guerre mondiale, tu veux bien m'aider ?

_Tu veux bien m'aider ? Tu veux bien nous donner un coup de main  Hermione ?,  _des phrases qu'elle entendait souvent, mais qui la laissait indifférente à présent.

-Bien sûr…

-Merci.

Hermione se saisit alors de la brosse que lui tendait Ginny et s'attaqua au nœud de cheveux qui reposait devant elle.  Il passa plusieurs minutes de silence avant que Ginny ne le rompe :

-Hermione, as-tu déjà été amoureuse ?

La question la prit tellement par surprise qu'elle laissa tomber la brosse par terre qui s'écrasa avec un bruit sonore, la laissant complètement abasourdie.

-Par… pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu Hermione, répliqua Ginny en lui remettant la brosse dans les mains, as-tu déjà été amoureuse ?

 -Pourquoi… pourquoi cette question ?  demanda à son tour la jeune fille, toujours abasourdie par les propos de la petite rousse.

-Parce que… j'ai besoin de ton avis…

-Hum… pour tout dire… oui et non…

-Raconte, je veux savoir.

Hermione était de plus en plus surprise par ce qu'elle entendait ; jamais Ginny ne s'était  intéressée à sa vie, quelque partie soit-elle.  Aussi, elle répondit à ces questions avec calme et franchise.

-Bien… c'était avant mon arrivée à Poudlard, quand j'avais environ 10  et 11 douzièmes.  Je me souviens , cette année-là, on m'avait fait tout de suite passer en secondaire 2 compte tenu des mes notes. J'avais débarqué en plein mois de novembre, et personne ne me connaissais, en fait, je ne me souviens pas qu'on m'ait adressé la parole avant un bon bout de temps…  Et il y avait un garçon très mignon, Jason… avoua Hermione en tournant dans les teintes rouges.  Faut dire qu'il m'avait conquise, j'avais littéralement craqué…  Au début, j'ai cru que ce n'était que passager, alors je m'en suis foutu complètement et j'avais le total contrôle sur mes sentiments.  Mais peu à peu, à mesure que je le croisais, je me suis mise à devenir plus maladroite, à rougir et à chercher mes mots plus souvent.  Et un jour, il est venu me voir et m'a demandé si ça me tentait de dîner avec lui et sa gang au lieu d'être toute seule pour une fois…  Tu t'imagines bien que j'ai dis oui tout de suite, c'était une offre à ne pas manquer.  Alors ce midi-là, je me suis rendue à leur table et ça été le plus beau midi de ma vie.  Comme je m'entendais bien avec eux, il m'ont proposé de revenir les voir plus souvent.  C'est ce que j'ai fait et tu dois bien te douter que ça n'as pas plus à tout le monde… Après trois semaines, j'ai cru que mon rêve allait s'écrouler : c'était jeudi et le jeudi, ils ont entraînement de foot, alors ce midi-là suivait l'ancienne routine.  J'avais décidé d'aller me promener dehors pour me changer les idées, malgré la petite neige de printemps qui me fondait stupidement dessus.  C'est alors que j'ai vu l'équipe de cheerleaders de l'école quitter le terrain de foot qui était plus bas et venir à ma rencontre.  Elles m'ont d'abord immergée d'insultes sur le fait que je m'accaparais Jason a moi toute seule pour ensuite me jeter à terre et commencer à ma battre férocement : c'était à 12 contre 1, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des cris de fureur s'élever de plus bas.  Malheureusement, les coups de pieds continuaient de fuser de partout et je me suis évanouie avant de savoir ce qui arrivait.  Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais étendue dans un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie et toute la gang de Jason y comprit lui m'entouraient.  Je me souviens du moment où j'ai ouvert les yeux ; ils ont tous poussé des soupirs de soulagement.  La première chose qu'ils m'ont dite ça été : « On a eu peur pour toi petite sœur… » Si tu savais comment j'ai pleuré ; c'était incroyable, je les ai tous pris un par un dans mes bras en disant haut et fort qu'ils étaient mes premiers vrais amis…  Après ça, je me suis tenue toujours avec eux et j'ai découvert ce qu'était vraiment mon sentiment pour Jason ; un désir très fort d'amitié, tout simplement.  Cette année-là restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire…

Ginny était restée muette pendant tout le récit d'Hermione ; elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Hermione Granger avait vécu ce genre de vie avant son entrée à Poudlard.

-C'est ça que je voulais dire par : oui et non…  Mais tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu voulais savoir ?

Ginny se leva alors subitement en tournant au rouge vif et s'enfuit.

-HEY !! ATTENDS GINNY !!! mais il était trop tard elle avait déjà disparue derrière le tableau de la grosse dame.

Bizarre… enfin, j'ai assez de soucis pour m'occuper de ça maintenant… 

Et Hermione retourna à son essai en se disant qu'elle vivait dans un monde bien trop compliqué pour lui-même…

***********************************************

   Ron se dépêcha de refermer la porte du dortoir derrière lui.  Il avait eu chaud ; un peu plus et elle lui adressait la parole.  Jetant un coup d'œil au devoir complété par Hermione, il le déposa sur la table de chevet avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.  Vraiment, on pouvait dire que ça n'avait pas été un journée de tout repos ; le matin même, il avait reçu un sort de vertisianus en plein visage de la part de Malefoy, il avait ensuite subit les tortures du cours de potion et maintenant, il avait failli être démasqué, vraiment cette journée n'avait pas été de tout repos.  Remarquant l'heure tardive, il voulu aller se préparer à se coucher quand il entendit la porte claquer.

-Ron !! Ron !! Je l'ai eu, mais… où es-tu ?

Ron passa la tête au travers des rideaux avant de demander :

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

-Mon rendez-vous avec Lavande, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  Demain soir, devant le portail du château, à 19 heures précises !!  Tu peux me croire, cette fois je ne serai pas en retard…

Ron se remémora alors le désastreux dernier rendez-vous de Harry avec Lavande ; non seulement il était arrivé en retard de 20 minutes, mais en plus, le rêve avait viré au cauchemar ; la serveuse du Trois balais avait renversé son plateau sur eux, une épaisse couche de neige venant du toit du magasin de farces et attrapes leur était tombé dessus et les marionnettes du théâtre avaient sauté sur Lavande pendant la représentation.  Non seulement la salle commune avait vibré sous les cris de fureur de Lavande mais en plus, il avait fallu de longues semaines avant que cette dernière daigne adresser la parole à n'importe lequel des Gryffondors ( Parvati étant exclue de cet ensemble ).

-J'espère que tout ce passera bien…

-J'espère avec toi vieux…

Étant soudainement à cours de choses à dire les garçons se couchèrent dans le silence complet pour ne pas réveiller les autres qui dormaient déjà.

**************************************

-Silence, silence tout le monde s'il vous plaît !!  dit Albus Dumbledore an cognant contre son verre à l'aide de sa cuiller.

Aussitôt, un silence lourd s'installa, signe de l'intérêt que portait les élèves à ce que le directeur allait dire.

-Bien bien, je voudrais vous annoncer, chers élèves, que cette année, la fête de début d'été, suivant une tradition pratiquée ici à Poudlard il y a très longtemps…

-En quoi consiste cette fête m'sieur le directeur ??? demanda une jeune fille de Serdaigle intriguée.

-Cette fête consiste à fêter l'été et les vacances.  Elle a lieu à la mi-mai, c'est-à-dire dans 2 mois.  Il y aura d'abord un banquet traditionnel avec des mets qu'on l'on ne peut faire qu'en début d'été, ensuite une kermesse aura lieu dans le parc animée par un groupe spécialisé de Pré-au-Lard et pour terminer, un bal qui se terminera à minuit se tiendra dans la grande salle pendant lequel les Éctat Bizoi viendront jouer leurs derniers succès.

Des salves d'applaudissements et de nombreux cris accompagnèrent cette dernière déclaration.  Dès que le directeur fut assis, les murmures se répandirent à la vitesse de l'éclair ; certaines se demandaient quoi mettre, certains se demandaient avec qui y aller.  Hermione ne put s'empêcher  de pousser un soupir en pensant à cette soirée :

Sûrement que je vais sois y aller toute seule, sois que je vais rester dans la tour à réviser… Bof je verrai ça plus tard. 

Elle se leva alors pour se rendre en cours d'histoire de la magie ne pensant pas qu'on l'observait loin derrière elle…

**miss serpentard :  **alors me voici en grande première avec ce slash qui, je l'espère te plaît ( même s'il est pas fini… ) sinon, c vrai qu'y en a presque pas, c triste, je trouve que d'autres devraient essayer eux-aussi, après tout, qui risque rien n'a rien !!

**Émélie** :  merci pour ce que t'as dit sur mes poèmes, c vraiment gentil !!  J'espère que ce « début » de slash te plaît même si tu préfère des couples plus classiques…

**Obsidienne ( ex-Assa : **C vraiment le premier que tu lis ? Wow, suis honorée !!!  Alors la voilà la suite ( j'espère que ça va répondre à tes attentes… )

**solla : **bouh c vrai j'avais remarqué et c'est pour ça que je me suis mise à cette histoire !

Contente que t'ai apprécié !

**Molianne** : bon alors tu vois j'en ai fait une fic avec !!!  Mais seigneur, serait-je la première à faire un slash féminin  HP en français sur TOUT le web ??  En 2k merci pour les «bravos» !!

**Miss Tambora** :  et voilà, ce jour est arrivé !! * fini la torture lol *  et oui ça me tente alors je l'ai fait !! mais pour notre personnalité, faut avouer que je le sais pas * goutte qui me glisse le long de la tête comme dans les dessins animés d'origine japonaise *

**Winky** : hihi je savais pas que c'était vraiment drôle… * c'était une blague plate pas subtile *  mais sinon tu vas les avoir leurs faces mais pas tout de suite… remarque , tu t'es trompée un petit peu dans les « couples » mais c pô grave ça va juste faire que ta surprise va être plus grande !!! ( nous aussi on l'aime notre piti Harry ( pas autant que notre piti voldie d'amour, dray , sévie, siriusichou et moony mais quand même !! ) )

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre ; c'était surtout une mise en situation avec quelques tranches de vie.   Bon je sais qu'il est un peu plate mais si vous m'envoyer des idées et vos avis ça va m'aider à  rouler plus vite parce que là je sais pas trop où je m'en vas… ( c tout de même mon premier slash et ma première fic romance alors j'ai besoin de votre aide !!! )

Bon ben c ça ciao tout le monde !!!!!

Rewiews pleaaaaasssssseeeee !!!!!

Thunder Light qui en revient pô du fait qu'est en train de faire un slash filles français sur hp pis qu'est peut-être la première !!!!


	3. Quand le monde décide de faire à sa faço...

Bon alors comme j'ai quatre jours de congé j'en profite pour avancer mes fics et donc par conséquent celle-ci.  
  
Dans ce chapitre ci, je vous avertis, la pôvre Hermione elle a pas une vie très rose , ce qui va précipiter un peu les choses ( je crois que je peux dire ça comme ça . ). Il y a rien encore de disons. « pas catholique » alors tout le monde peut encore lire ( mais n'oubliez pas que c'est un SLASH FÉMININ . ) malgré que l'histoire se situe plus dans le PG, PG-13 pour les quelques actions mais bon.  
  
Disclaimer : les persos d'hp m'appartiennent pô, ils sont à jk. Rating : entre G et PG-13 pour l'instant  
  
Voilà !! Les mots pour les revieweurs sont à la fin. Bonne lecture !!!!  
  
  
  
Girls Friends  
  
Chapitre 2 : Quand le monde décide de faire à sa façon.  
  
Et Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle, sans se douter que quelqu' un l'observait loin derrière elle.  
  
-MR LONGDUBAT !!!!! C'ÉTAIT 1 SEULE AILE DE CHAUVE-SOURIS BON SANG !!!  
  
Hermione, qui était assise à la table juste devant, dut se boucher les oreilles tellement Rogue criait fort. Même si elle y était habituée, il fallait avouer que cette fois-là était plus violente que les autres. Mais apparemment, elle se trouvait être l'une des seules que cela dérangeait vraiment ; la Serpentard qui était assise à côté d'elle ne cessait de tripoter ses boutons avec dégoût ; Harry tentait en vain de tirer, aussi petite soit-elle, la moindre information de Lavande au grand exaspère d'Hermione ; Dean et Seamus s'amusait à changer la couleur de la robe de Rogue en passant du orange brûlé au bleu électrique sans que celui-ci, trop occupé à crier, s'en aperçoive ; Ron regardait une carte des canons qu'il traînait toujours avec lui et Malefoy la fixait. Minute, Malefoy la fixait ? Oubliant complètement Rogue, la jeune fille l'observa à son tour, lui faisant détourner le regard et prendre le rouge aux joues.  
  
« Bizarre. pensa-t-elle aussitôt. D'habitude, Malefoy est plus direct. »  
  
À sa grande surprise, il se tourna à nouveau, les joues encore écarlates et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Étonnée, elle recula un peu trop sa chaise, percuta l'étagère qui était à la hauteur de sa tête avec force , recevant ainsi toutes sortes de mélanges sur la tête. À ce moment précis , tout le monde se tourna vers elle.  
  
-Miss. MISS GRANGER !!  
  
-Je. je suis conf. confuse professeur je.  
  
-VENEZ À L'AVANT TOUT DE SUITE MISS GRANGER !!  
  
Hermione se leva tranquillement, essayant de ne pas trop asperger ses camarades qui la regardaient, dégoûtés. Mais soudain, elle se mit à entendre des murmures derrière elle, puis des légers rires. Pressant le pas, elle se retrouva face au professeur Rogue qui la regardait d'un air satisfait.  
  
-Eh bien cela vous apprendra à être maladroite et imprudente en classe de potions mademoiselle. ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
  
Hermione se regarda alors dans le miroir qui était près de l'entrée de la salle de classe et dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler ; tous ses vêtements semblaient être rongés par des mites et raccourcissaient à grande vitesse. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait être. devant toute la classe. Horrifiée par cette seule pensée, elle sortit en coup de vent de la classe sous l'hilarité générale, se mettant à courir le plus vite possible dans les couloirs en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Malheureusement, elle se percuta à quelqu'un avant de sentir la pierre qui lui semblait tout d'un coup très froide sous elle. Sachant qu'il était trop tard elle n'osa pas se relever, ayant peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.  
  
-Heu. Hermione ??  
  
La jeune Gryffondor ne répondit pas, essayant d'identifier la voix.  
  
-Hum. est-ce que je peux te demander ce que tu fais comme ça ??  
  
Relevant juste la tête, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en découvrant Ginny, aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre, qui essayait de ne pas trop la regarder.  
  
-Ginny. si tu savais combien ça me fait plaisir que ce soit toi. articula-t- elle difficilement en ravalant ses larmes.  
  
La jeune Weasley prit encore un degré de rouge avant de déclarer :  
  
-Qu'est-ce. qui t'es arrivé ?  
  
-On parlera de ça à la tour veux-tu ?  
  
-Oui bien sûr.  
  
Ginny lui tendit sa cape et recouvrit Hermione avant de se mettre à marcher lentement vers la tour. Pendant le trajet, Hermione laissa libre cours à ses larmes, essayant de ne pas trop y penser. Mais finalement, c'était la faute de Malefoy ; il n'aurait pas dû la fixer, comme ça, rien ne serait arrivé. Mais elle fut interrompue par la Grosse Dame qui demandait et redemandait ce qui était arrivé pendant qu'elles montaient l'escalier, essayant tout de même d'arriver avant les deux filles au tableau. Une fois que Ginny eut donné le mot de passe, elles entendirent la femme repartir à la course entre les tableaux, répandant sûrement la nouvelle. Dans la salle pourtant, on entendait plus un son ; tous ceux qui n'avait pas classe ce matin là regardait la préfète passer, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Mais les filles ne s'attardèrent pas et montèrent directement au dortoir. Une fois qu'Hermione s'eut mis quelque chose sur le dos , les deux filles s'assirent sur le lit d'Hermione avant de commencer à discuter.  
  
-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
  
-C'est Malefoy. dit-elle difficilement en sentant les larmes rouler à nouveau sur ses joues. Il me regardait tellement fixement que j'ai été surprise et j'ai trop reculé ma chaise et là l'étagère m'est tombée dessus.  
  
-Ah le salaud. si je l'attrape.  
  
-Non Ginny. il pourrait déformer la vérité. si tu dis quoi que ce soit.  
  
Ginny fixa Hermione pendant de longues secondes , cherchant où Hermione voulait en venir. Semblant comprendre, elle se rassit en marmonnant. Elles passèrent alors quelques minutes dans le silence complet jusqu'à ce que le son de la cloche retentisse.  
  
-Bien. Je vais aller récupérer tes affaires Hermione, assura Ginny en se levant.  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas le peine. Je vais y aller moi-même.  
  
-Tu es sûre ?  
  
-Ma mère m'as toujours répété qu'il faut affronter son destin, quel qu'il soit.  
  
Ginny fixa Hermione de ses yeux bleus ( N/A : je me souviens plus ils sont quelle couleur alors on va dire qu'ils sont bleus ok ?? ) avant de se résigner, de sourire et de quitter le dortoir en coup de vent. Hermione la suivit quelques instants plus tard , sortit à grande enjambées de la salle commune et se dirigea d'un pas le plus ferme possible, tentant d'ignorer les remarques qui fusaient dans les coins. Une fois devant le donjon où se déroulait le cour de potions, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte ; son sac et sa baguette étaient là où elles les avait laissés, à son grand soulagement. Elle se dépêcha de prendre et toutes ses affaires et de se diriger vers la porte mais au moment où elle voulut la franchir, elle sentit qu'on abattait un sceau de substance gluante sur sa tête. Remarquant que ce n'était que du mélange pour les boissons aux fruits sucrées, elle ne perdit pas une seconde, se retourna et gifla de toutes ses forces les deux personnes derrière elle, exprimant sa colère face à cette blague ridicule. Malheureusement, il s'avéra que ces deux personnes étaient Harry et Ron qui lui avait joué un «tour» et qui la regardait maintenant comme un ver de vase. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les deux garçons sortirent, laissant la pauvre Hermione à ses pensées.  
  
« Mon dieu, que va-t-il encore m'arriver. » murmura-t-elle en s'effondrant sur le sol.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
-Harry !!!!! Harry !!!!!  
  
Harry se retourna vivement pour voir Lavande accourir vers lui . D'un signe de tête, il signala à Ron de s'en aller plus loin avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille.  
  
-Harry . articula avec peine Lavande, il faut que je te dise. pour ce soir. je ne peux plus.  
  
-Quoi ?? cria-t-il en essayant tout de même de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Mais. comment ça ?  
  
-Viens par là je vais t'expliqer.  
  
Elle le traîna alors par le bras jusqu'à une salle de classe vide d'enchantements, où elle s'enferma avec lui.  
  
-Alors quoi ?  
  
-C'est que. hum.  
  
Elle semblait très embarrassée. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause de lui ou de ses raisons mais il s'en fichait complètement.  
  
-Vas-y, parle !  
  
-Ah non si tu me cris dessus je ne dirai rien d'abord. fit-elle en croisant ses bras, en faisant la moue et en se tournant vers le mur.  
  
-Oh non je suis désolé je ne voulais pas.murmura-t-il en la prenant doucement par la taille.  
  
Lavande eut alors un petit sourire en coin qu'elle seule aurait pu voir. Parvati avait raison ; il fallait juste se montrer un petit peu disons. stricte envers les conditions.  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en la serrant un peu plus fort.  
  
-Ce que hum.  
  
-Tu peux me dire tu sais, je rirais pas.  
  
-Tu jures ?  
  
-Juré sur mon 92 % en potions.  
  
Lavande lui lança un petit regard plaintif avant qu'il ne corrige .  
  
-D'accord. sur mon éclair de feu.  
  
-Alors comme ça je ne vaux pas plus qu'un objet ou une note ?  
  
-Ok ok. sur ma tête d'abord.  
  
-Bien ce que. que. je dois aller à Pré-au-Lard pour une réunion pour mon défilé de mode de demain.  
  
-Tu es mannequin ? Mais c'est extraordinaire !! Pourquoi pensais-tu que j'aurais ri ?  
  
-Bah on sait jamais vous êtes si imprévisibles vous les gars.  
  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire suivi par Lavande.  
  
-Ah tu vois. articula-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, tu as ri.  
  
-Oui mais là ça ne comptait plus.  
  
-Je sais. de toute façon, si je te coupais la tête, on ne pourrait plus jouer.  
  
-Jouer ? De quelle manière ?  
  
-Comme celle-là.  
  
Elle se retourna et l'attira lentement à elle pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Juste un petit baiser, sans échange de langues, comme un léger test. Après quelques secondes, elle le lâcha avant de le fixer dans les yeux.  
  
-Oh non.  
  
-Quoi oh non ?  
  
-La partie est déjà terminée. avoua-t-il avec un petit air de chien battu.  
  
-Je peux recommencer si tu veux.  
  
-D'accord, je veux bien perdre encore une fois. Cette fois, Lavande infiltra rapidement sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry, le poussant ainsi à faire de même. Il ne fut qu'une seule seconde avant que le baiser devienne passionné, torride, comme une vérité qu'on avoue au bout d'un long moment. Ils ne se lâchèrent que lorsqu'ils eurent besoin d'air , chacun fixant le visage rougi par la chaleur de l'autre.  
  
-J'ai eu beau jouer de nombreuses fois, jamais personne ne m'as tenu aussi serré. confia-t-il en la regardant avec désir et supplice.  
  
-Tss. Harry, jamais on ne joue pas à se jeu-là la première fois. le réprimanda-t-elle avec amusement.  
  
-Peut-être. je veux continuer celui-là alors.  
  
-Si tu y tiens. mais sache que je suis imbattable.  
  
-On va voir ça.  
  
Pour la troisième fois, ils se collèrent, allant des baisers emplis de caresses osées et de renversements sur les tables aux baisers papillons, comme des crescendos et des decrescendos de puissance, de désir, de passion et de volonté lorsqu'ils entendirent un petit cri venant de la porte. Lavande s'arrêta aussitôt pour se tourner vers la porte mais Harry la retint.  
  
-Hey. l'arbitre n'as pas appelé de temps mort à ce que je sache ?  
  
-Hum c'est vrai tu as raison. Mais garde toi en un peu pour le futur.  
  
-D'accord j'arrête. Oh et juste un dernier s'il te plaît !  
  
-Na non il faut savoir s'arrêter tu sais.  
  
-Ok mais on va se reprendre après ton défilé demain, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Compte sur moi, je vais avoir un loge à moi toute seule.  
  
-Je vais t'être tout dévoué !  
  
Et c'est en riant qu'ils se séparèrent et en se donnant rendez-vous chez Marshia le lendemain, Lavande ayant une réunion avec le club de majorettes avant celle du défilé. Une fois que Harry fut sûr qu'il était seul, il se mit à courir en direction de la salle commune en se retenant très fort de ne pas hurler de joie jusqu'au dortoir. En passant devant celui des filles, il entendit alors pleurer. Entrebâillant la porte, il vit alors Hermione , assise devant une photo de lui, Ron et elle en quatrième année , le visage souriant. Sentant une soudaine haine lui remplir le c?ur, il referma la porte prestement, n'ayant guère le goût de discuter avec « elle » pour le moment avant de se diriger vers le sien. Tentant de considérer cette malheureuse « rencontre » comme imprévue et oubliée, il repensa aux baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Lavande un peu plus tôt. Tout était allé très vite, certes, mais il avait bien apprécié. Si ça se trouvait, il enfin trouvé une fille qui ne l'admirait pas seulement pour sa cicatrice, mais pour lui-même. Ayant déjà hâte au lendemain, il se rendit en traînant jusqu'à son lit pour tenter de trouver un sommeil réparateur au mieux, la prochaine nuit se promettant d'être courte.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione se demandait comment Harry faisait pour aimer cette fille prétentieuse à ses yeux à elle, vu la manière dont ils s'embrassaient.  
  
  
  
Obsidienne(ex-Assa : Bon alors voyons ça, j'espère que ça te plaît toujours !!  
  
bayram : on le voit encore un petit peu mais comme tu l'as remarqué, y'a juste Ginny qui s'en rend compte. ( ça ajoute du piquant à l'histoire n'est- ce paaaaassss ????? lol )  
  
miss serpentard : ben là c parce qu'Hermione c'est l'aveugle dans toute cette histoire qu'est-ce que tu veux. J'espère que ça t'aime ça autant !!!!  
  
Fiou alors j'ai commencé ce chapitre il y a une semaine ( regardez en haut, je dis que j'ai quatre jours alors que j'en ai à peine deux pour étudier mon examen de géo , faire mes devoirs pis vous postez ce chapitre ( lol ) et je viens de le terminer. Faut dire qu'il me plaît beaucoup.  
  
Sinon bien moi j'ai vu le deuxième film aujourd'hui. UNE VRAIE PETITE MERVEILLE ( selon moi. ) !!!!!!!!!! Surtout à la fin quand Hermione saute dans les bras de Harry pis qu'à fait juste serrer la main à Ron. En 2k ( holàlà si vous l'avez pas vu vous devriez pas lire. ) , le film est arrangé pour nous laisser croire que Hermione et Harry sont ensembles car il lui tient tout le temps la main quand elle est à l'infirmerie pis Hermione est souvent anxieuse quand y arrive kek chose à Harry ( ou bien c'est à cause que Lockart yé dans le décor en même temps ? ) mais c vraiment un bon film à part le fait que les scènes s'enchaînent vite pis qu'y ont sauté des grands bouts.  
  
Pour en revenir à la fic J'AI BESOIN DE VOS IDÉES BATARD !!!!!!! lol moi j'commence à être à cours même si j'ai une petite idée du prochain chapitre, c plus long quand je sais pô où je m'en vas. ( la preuve, j'ai recommencé 4 fois ce chapitre avant d'être satisfaite lol ).  
  
Bon aller à la prochaine et vous savez ce que vous avez à faire heiinnn ??? ( pour ceux qui le savent pô, vous avez à REVIEWER !!!!!! lol )  
  
Thunder Light  
  
No PoWeR tO pArEsSe PoWeR mAiS pOuVoIrS aUx TuBeS dE pÂtE à DeNtS eT aUx MuRs De DoUcHe !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SmIlE, bE hApPy !!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
